Christmas Snow
by Lyssaphra
Summary: After being abroad for ten years, Buffy returns to LA and the love of her life.


**22nd December 2010**

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, it's the season to be jolly and be thankful for all that we have... All the lights and decorations, put up in anticipation of the joyful celebration that's on it's way! We're counting the days till it's time for Christmas day!"

Angel smiled as he heard Cordelia sing falsely together with her old Celine Dion CD as she tried to put up a garland around the window. It wouldn't be Christmas if she wasn't singing. They had made it a tradition for her to decorate his apartment and office every Christmas in exchange for her and Wesley being invited for dinner every Christmas day.

Every year it was something new. Last year, it had been fake snow everywhere, a Christmas tapestry the year before that and this year - a Christmas tree. After a little struggling, she had managed to get the huge tree into his apartment and decorated it with assorted strange things. Or what else could you call three stakes, one bottle with holy water, ten crosses and a huge angel on the top with pointy teeth? Well, you couldn't complain on her humor.

He leaned back in his comfy chair in front of an open fire and opened the book he let himself opened just once every year. Angel let his fingers slide over the spotless first white side inside, then turned the page and looked at the yellowed, old paper inside.

"Beloved Angel! And yes, you're still my beloved. I might have someone else right now, but to quote a song I once heard - 'you were my first love, you were my true love' - I will never forget you Angel, I will never be able to. Sometime in the future, I will probably love someone else, maybe even marry him. But there's no doubt I won't be in love with him. There's only you in my heart.

You may wonder why I'm writing you now. Why not? It's not like I haven't written to you before during the years we've been apart. You know, it's hard to believe it has only been three years since you left me after graduation... It has felt like an eternity.

Anyway, I'm writing this to you because I'm leaving Sunnydale. They don't need me there anymore right now, as Faith's replacement are there. That's why I'm moving.

I've finally accepted what I am. A Slayer can't have a normal life, I realize that now. Tomorrow, I will jump out of school and take the bus away from here. My bags are already packed and my air ticket is already booked and paid for Sydney.

No one knows anything about what I'm going to do right now, I'm going to settle on leaving them notes, like the letter I'm writing to you. I truly hope they will understand why I'm doing this and I wish them luck with their lives. Someday, in the future, maybe I'll return, I don't know. But I hope so.

Don't forget me Angel, 'cause I will remember you.

Always, Buffy."

Angel smiled a little. That had been the last any of them had heard from her. He hoped she had it OK, where ever she was, that she was happy and safe. And that she knew she could always come to him for help. In the beginning, everyone had searched for her, the gang, her mother, the cops. But no one were able to find her. Not that he had expected them to. If she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be.

He turned the page once again and let himself sink into his memories as he looked at the pictures and drawings of her and sometimes them together, as a silver claddagh shone on his finger.

-#-#-#-

"Slayin' a vamp, stakin' a vamp," she sang as she walked through the graveyard. "I am bored, can't you come? I want home to my nice comfy bed, it is Christmas I should have vacation. Can't you just come out now? So I can get finished with this!?

As if at her command, three vamps jumped out of the bushes. The petite, singing blond smiled brightly at them.

"Thanks!" she said happily. "I guess you can be understanding sometimes."

The leader vamp looked a little confused, then decided that his new piece of food were crazy and attacked with his minions. Immediately, the young woman pulled out two stakes from seemingly nowhere and staked two of them at the same time, kicking the third away. Then she stalked after him and calmly smiled down at him.

"I'm happy that you came," she said. "Merry Christmas!"

Then she pressed her wooden heel into his chest, making him explode. Buffy sighed a little, then looked around in the graveyard.

"No more fresh graves," she mumbled. "No more vamps. And I got the nest yesterday. That's good..."

Whistling to herself, the Slayer started to go down the somewhat hot streets of Kuala Lumpur at night. She didn't know where she would go now, Asia was pretty much empty of vamps right now, as she'd spent the latest few years traveling around killing them. Most of them had gone under ground to escape her, so it wasn't very much to do here any more.

The ex-Californian slipped into the empty cellar of a house ruin and gathered her few things - her bag with stakes, holy water, crosses and a sword, her backpack with cloths and her wallet with the credit card the Watcher's Council had given her when she first became a Slayer. Then she started the long walk to the airport.

Well there, she went over to the desk.

"Excuse me," she said to the woman there. "When are the next plane from Kuala Lumpur leaving?"

The woman tapped a few seconds on her computer.

"That would be flight 234 to Los Angeles," she said as she looked up. "Do you want a ticket?"

Buffy jumped at her answer. Los Angeles. She hadn't been in California since she left the place, eight years ago. Maybe she could visit Angel. Then she smiled a little. It was Christmas after all. She had certainly earned some time off.

"Yes, please," she answered.

"OK," the woman said. "First class, middle class or economy class?"

"First class," she told the woman.

She tapped a few times at her computer then nodded.

"Good," she said. "Cash or credit?"

"Credit," she told the woman and held out her card.

Ten minutes later, she boarded the plane and was showed to her place by one of the windows. It seemed like she was one of the five persons traveling there. She leaned her head back and fastened her seat belt. Five minutes later when the plane went off, she were deeply asleep.

-#-#-#-

**23rd December 2010**

Angel got up early that evening. Not by his own choice though. He was awakened by a radiating Cordelia, telling him that it was sunset and that he was supposed to be shopping all evening for her and Wesley.

He spent the evening outside. Watching the people, shopping gifts for Cordelia and Wesley. He even bought a pair of claddagh earrings for Buffy, even as he knew that he wouldn't be able to give them to her. Somehow, he had just felt like buying something for her too.

Which lead him to another tradition. He always gave Wesley and Cordelia Christmas gifts, but he never accepted anything from them. 'Cause the only gift he wanted was one he never could have - Buffy.

The rest of the day after he'd returned to his apartment, had went to wrapping the gifts and trying to figure out why he had bought the present.

-#-#-#-

Buffy stepped out of the airport, clasping her dark trench coat close to her. Guess if she had been surprised when she woke up in the morning and discovered that it was ice cold in LA. She knew how seldom _that _happened, as she'd been living there all of her young life . The only logical reason she could come up with to why it was cold, was that something important happened with the Hellmouth. So she gave up on the plan to visit Angel that day and stepped on the bus to Sunnydale.

"Work, work, work," she muttered to herself. "Will I ever get some free time?!"

It was almost noon when she stepped of the bus at the station. She had decided to stay at Angel's old place and so walked to the building, broke the lock and went into his untouched apartment. A faint smile reached her lips as she saw how clean and neat it was yet. Spike had apparently kept his promise to keep the place clean for her.

Buffy dropped her bags on the couch, then changed into some of her old spare clots still left in the wardrobe, a pair of snug, black pants, a sweatshirt and a couple of nice, knee high boots for the cold. And of course, over that, her long, heavy trench coat. She was just going to walk out through the door when she remembered that Sunnydale _was _a Hellmouth after all, and she should have some kind of weapon, so she turned back to grab her sword, then went out.

She was thoroughly grateful for her boots as she trudged through the town towards Giles house. Buffy knew that she would find everyone there. They always gathered there at Christmas to share their memories of everything that had happened. And of course research so the vamps didn't surprise them with some strange holiday when they slaughtered people.

She couldn't help but smile as she saw how lights shone out of the house. It was just like old times. Then she frowned as she sensed how someone tried to sneak up on her. This sure was the Hellmouth.

With a sigh she turned around and glared at the bushes concealing the disturbing moment.

"Can you _please _come out, whomever you are?" she asked impatiently. "I'm freezing my butt off here. I _really _don't have the time to play today."

The bushes rustled a few seconds, then eight _very _frightened vampires stepped out of them, the one in the front holding a rose bouquet in his shaking hand.

"To you, Slayer Buffy," he stammered. "From Master Spike. Please don't kill me. He told me to say to you that he always keep his promises. Please don't kill me. Please!"

Buffy smiled a little. It seemed like Spike had taken up the fallen mantle after the last Master. She graciously accepted the roses.

"Thank you," she said nobly. "Tell your master hi. Now, run along."

The vamps were more than happy to oblige. Shaking her head, Buffy smiled a little. The Hellmouth still remembered her. How touching. Still smiling, she made her way up the steps to Giles front door and rang the bell. She could make out some quick rustling inside and running feet as the people inside hid all the weird objects. Then a pair of feet ran towards the door, probably Xander if she knew her friends as good as she thought.

The door swung open and a nervous Xander stood in front of her.

"Who is it..?" he started then stared at her. "Buffy!!"

She smiled sweetly.

"If you knew my name then why did you ask?" she asked with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Hi Xander."

A strange girl stepped out into the living room, having long, black hair and green eyes and wearing a short black skirt and a loose, green silk shirt.

"Who is it, Xander?" she asked, then gave him a strange look as he didn't answer and walked over to the door, looking at her. "Hello. Who are you?"

Buffy smiled and held out her hand. It had to be the new Slayer, Jamila. She had talked with her on the phone once, before she moved to Sunnydale to tell her about Giles and the others.

"I'm Buffy," she said. "I believe we've spoken with each other on the phone once."

The girl gave her a happy grin.

"Yes!" she said, grinning. "I'm Jamila. Come in! I'm sure the others want to meet you."

Buffy smiled and entered, closing the door after her as Xander seemed to have gotten stuck were he was.

"Thank you," she said. "Do you have anything against me taking a trip to the kitchen first? I want to put the flowers in water. Spike sent 'em to me."

Jamila rose her eyebrows.

"He never sends me any flowers" she said mockingly. "How come you get flowers?"

Buffy shrugged and walked into the kitchen together with Jamila.

"He likes me, I guess," she said, arranging the flowers. "So, have you started researching on the weird weather yet?"

Jamila nodded as she led the way to the living room.

"Yes," she said. "But so far, nothing. Giles has a theory though."

Buffy nodded then stopped as she reached the door.

"You may want to warn them," she told Jamila. "I don't want anyone to get a heart attack."

Jamila grinned, then walked into the living room.

"We have a guest," she said to them inside. "I think you will want to meet her."

"Who is it?" Willow's voice asked. "And where's Xander?"

Buffy stepped into the room and smiled at them.

"I think his still by the door," she answered. "Somehow I doubt he was prepared at my appearance."

The next second she was overthrown by people trying to hug her.

"Buffy, I..."

"Buffy! We've missed..."

"Where have you..."

"It's great to..."

"Why did you..."

"Guys! Guys!" she laughed, trying to hug everyone at the same time. "Take it easy! One at the time!"

It took a few minutes for them to calm down, especially as Xander joined them in the middle, but in the end, the hugging were finished and she sat comfortably in the couch with Willow and Xander on each side, Tara, Anya and Jamila on the floor, Joyce and Giles on two chairs from the kitchen. They had all changed a lot. Willow had grown at least a few inches and cut her hair short short, her skin deeply tanned. Tara had short hair to match Willows and were as tanned as her, but were dressed in jeans and a tee instead of Willows long skirt and red shirt.

Xander, he had baggy jeans and a sweatshirt two sizes to big, but of everyone, he had changed the least. Anya, the ex-demon had long hair now, and was dressed in a em really /em mini dress, and Giles had some gray hair by now, but still as handsome as ever in black dress pants and a purple shirt for the holiday. Joyce, she had gotten rid of her curls and cut her hair in a page, now wearing soft pants and a flowery shirt. Buffy smiled. They had all changed, but yet not. She had truly missed them.

"OK," she said. "Any questions? And one in the time please."

Willow, who held her hand tightly smiled shyly.

"Where did you go?" she asked. "We couldn't find you, and we em really /em looked around..."

Buffy shook her head.

"I didn't want you to find me," she said. "I needed to alone. Somehow, I had lost the thing making me the Slayer, making me who I am. I needed to find who I am. And to answer your question - back then, I traveled Europe - I got to tell you, the big cities there are so full with vamps. I slayed about fifty vamps per night! But in last few years, I've spent my time in Asia. Kuala Lumpur was my home for the last month for example."

"Why did you come back?" Giles asked quietly. "It's not that I don't want you here, it's just..."

"I know," Buffy interrupted. "I had gone to the airport in Kuala Lumpur to get on a plane out of Asia. And the chance made the first plane to leave one to LA. Which got me thinking on Angel. So I bought a ticket, deciding I would spend my Christmas here. But when I got off the plane, it was so totally cold, so..."

"How have you been?" her mother asked anxiously. "I've been so worried for you!"

Buffy rose and gave her mother a quick hug.

"I'm OK," she said. "It's been good for me to live on my one a couple of years. I've learned a lot about myself and my limitations. Now, I understand more about being the Slayer than I ever done before! I can admit it hasn't been a dance on roses, but I've lived well."

"I noticed a scar on your forehead," Tara said shyly. "And I sense some strange vibes coming from it. What is it, and how did you get it? I don't understand the strange energy around it, I've never felt it before."

The scar. Involuntarily, she felt her hand go up to follow the thin scar between her eyebrows. She had managed to pass it off for so long. But now, she had to tell them. Maybe she could get some answers too.

"I got it when I was in Romania for a brief time," she said slowly. "Year 2004 I think. A very hot summer..."

-#-#-#-

**Mediteg, Romania - Summer of -04**

Buffy softly swept through the shadows of the small village. Dressed in a dark skirt and a dirty blouse with a scarf around her head, she looked like every other woman in the village. She had been sent for. A gypsy woman had found her in the little village outside Florence named Incisa, where she had lived for a while, hunting the vampires of the town, and asked for her to come to Romania and a little village Mediteg. She hadn't said why, and Buffy hadn't asked.

She rounded a corner and was swiftly caught by strong hands of an unusually tall man, who steadied her softly, then looked into her eyes.

"Come," he simply said. "We're ready."

She didn't know why, but she chose to follow him, trusting that he didn't lead her into a trap. Somehow, she knew that it was for her own good. The man led her out of the city and unto a large field, full of grass and multicolored flowers. In the center of it, one old woman sat in the grass, her hair white, her wise face full of wrinkles, and behind her and in a half circle next to her, all the inhabitants of the village stood. And in that moment, she knew that what was going to happen was something of great importance, both to the gypsies and herself.

The man led her to the center of the half circle, facing the woman, then gesturing for her to sit down. She did as he bid and he disappeared. Being unusually calm, she looked around, noticing that everyone were gypsies and that everyone were dressed in some sort of simple yet beautiful cloths. Then she turned her head towards the old woman and looked softly into her eyes. That seemed to be the sign everyone had waited for.

"Be welcome," the old woman said. "And be grateful that we greet you. When we sent for you, we didn't know what we would do here today. But now, we know that you will give us what we need. I'm Alona, and you will answer my questions here today"

Buffy nodded, choosing wisely not to speak.

"First," Alona said. "we have to verify who you are. Are you the one called the vampire slayer, bearing the name Buffy Summers?"

"Yes," she simply answered, sensing that simple answers were wanted.

The old woman gave her a short smile.

"Good," she said. "Now, tell me about the vampire Angelus, the one you call 'Angel'"

Buffy nodded and took a deep breath.

"Born in Eire during the 18th century, he was a ruffian, a drinker and a woman's man," she started. "That was what led him to a beautiful woman in an alley after a night of drinking and gambling 1753. He wanted a night of pleasure, but got the opposite. The lady was vampire, and she turned him. She liked him, and had decided that he would make a good mate for her. And he became the most vicious creature to ever walk this earth. They called him 'Angelus - Scourge of Europe', naming him after the much feared demon race who killed any demon who wasn't pure. He plagued mankind for hundreds of years, until he one day murdered the wrong girl.

"She was a gypsy. Beautiful, not too smart and the favorite in her tribe. And her people wanted a revenge. So they gave him back his soul. But they didn't think far enough. They wanted him to suffer for killing their daughter, but instead, they plagued his innocent soul. For eighty years he lived buried under his guilt, not being able to kill for his food, but starving himself, catching a rat once in a while. He lived on the streets, being dirty and tired, wanting nothing else to make redemption for the lives that he'd taken as a demon. And a good demon, Whistler told him how. He would help the young Slayer, me, to fight the vampires.

"Angel did as he told him. He helped me for years. And during that time, we fell in love. But when we finally lived out our feelings and made love, a terrible clause to the curse which made him have his soul, went away. The curse was there to make him suffer, and when he had a moment of true happiness with me, he didn't suffer and the curse went away. He became the demon once again. For months, he tormented me and my friends, but in the end, the final countdown came. He tried to rise the demon lord Acathla and suck the world into Hell. I fought him, but at the same time, a friend of mine cursed him once again. But when the curse was finished, the gate to Hell was already opened, and the only way to close it were through Angel's blood. So I had to send him, the innocent, to Hell.

"He came back a few months later, but nothing were the same anymore as we now knew that we couldn't have a real relationship even as we loved each other. One thing led to another, and in the end, he moved to LA to give me a better, 'normal' life and earn his redemption. After that, we didn't see each other often, and now I haven't seen him in four years."

She finished with a barely hidden pain in her voice. It was hard for her to relieve all those memories, after trying to forget for so long, trying to escape the pain of not being together.

"You tell it well," Alona said sympathetically. "One last question though. What do you feel about Angel now?"

She answered without hesitation, without a moments thought.

"I love him with all my heart and soul" she said, meaning it.

The woman smiled warmly at her than said something out loud to the others in Romanian. Then she once again turned to Buffy.

"You answered well" she said. "Therefore, you shall carry the gift."

A petite woman came forwards, carrying a small silver dagger. Looking reassuringly into Buffy's eyes, she then gave her a deep but short cut between her eyebrows and the mass began to chant. Then everything became black.

-#-#-#-

"...black," she finished.

Tara and Anya had looked carefully at her during the whole story, and now, they shared a bright smile.

"We know," Anya said softly. "You carry a gift for Angel inside you as you love him. I think you should go to him. He is the reason you're really here. And I don't think that plane was heading to LA by chance. It was meant to be."

Buffy shook her head.

"No," she said. "Why would something like that happen after so long time?"

Giles gave up a surprising laughter.

"I think I know," he said mysteriously as everyone stared at her. "You should go, Buffy. If I am right, it would be a great Christmas gift for both of you. And then, it would be nice if you were together."

"But not tonight I hope," Willow chirped. "It's cold outside, and its starting to get late. Why don't you sleep over here in Sunnydale tonight? Then we can talk and catch up before you leave."

Buffy gave the redhead a bright smile.

"Why not?"

-#-#-#-

**24th December 2010 - Christmas Eve**

Cordelia woke up at ten am by someone knocking at the door to her apartment.

"Damn," she yawned as she slid out of bed. "Dennis, can you be a nice ghost and open the door while I get dressed?"

A twirl in the air blew against her skin as Dennis did as she asked and Cordy quickly brushed through her long, dark hair, then pulled on a pair of loose, black pants and a tight red shirt for Christmas. Then she went out into her living room and was met by the sight of a petite blond with long hair and green eyes, dressed in knee boots, a short red dress and a coat, a grin on her lips.

"Buffy!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here!?"

The blond Slayer smiled and dropped her coat on a chair.

"One point to you, Cordy," she smiled. "The others got rather hysterical."

She couldn't help but huff.

"Well, I'm not Queen C for nothing," she said jokingly. "Seriously, nothing can surprise me anymore. I mean, how many people are roommates with a ghost?"

"Not many" Buffy admitted. "But don't you wonder why I'm here?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. It was after all kind of obvious that she wanted to see Angel. She wouldn't be in LA otherwise.

"No," she said frankly. "My suggestion is that you wait until tomorrow to make yourself known. I can give you away like a gift or something. 'Cause then, we have today to catch up, shop and get Angel a gift."

Buffy smiled.

"Sounds great!"

Then Cordelia frowned a little, looking down on her cloths.

"But I em do /em think I have to change first," she mumbled then looked up at Buffy. "Why don't you spend some time with Dennis while I change? You can get to know each other and all that."

Buffy smiled and sat down in the sofa.

"Why not?" she asked. "It could be nice. But hurry up, Cordy. There's many people I have to shop for today."

-#-#-#-

**25th December 2010 - Christmas Day**

Angel got up early that morning, dressing in a pair of black pants and a dark red silk shirt for the holidays. Then he started the day with blood bag in front of the newly lit fire. It would be a long day. This Christmas, he was planning on making an Swedish dinner table, as he'd never tried that one. And it would take rather long time, the ham had to be boiled in one hour/kilo, he had to make meatballs and potatoes. There were going to be much on the table this year - ham, Jansson's temptation, meatballs, chipolata sausage, pickled herring, bread, boiled rice pudding, red beet salad, cheese, eggs and lingon berry lemonade - so he had certainly a few things to do until three o'clock.

-#-#-#-

Buffy looked at herself nervously in the mirror. Did she look good enough in her new red dress? Did she look fat? Should she put up her hair in another coiffure? She pulled at the neckline. Wasn't it too deep? It was. She had to get something to wear! Panicking she started to look through the bags of things she'd bought the day before, not noticing that Cordelia entered the spare bedroom, staring at her.

And what do you think you're doing?" she asked finally.

Buffy whirled around, staring at her friend.

"I can't wear this!" she cried. "I look stupid!"

Cordelia rolled her eyes and went over to the blond, taking her hands away from the bags, correcting her hair.

"You do not," she said seriously. "You look great, and don't you dare change cloths now. Angel will faint when he sees you."

Buffy still looked a little panicked.

"But..." she tried.

Cordy glared at her and started to drag her out of the room.

"No buts" she said. "You look great, and we have to go. OK?"

Buffy nodded hesitantly.

"Good," Cordelia said. "Now, let's go."

-#-#-#-

Angel checked his watch nervously. Wesley and Cordelia were coming any minute now, and the ham still wasn't ready. He checked it once again, then checked the table were he'd of some strange reason had laid the table for four people. Everything was there and ready to be eaten. Everything but the ham.

Then suddenly, he felt a strange tingling in his soul. Buffy? No, it couldn't be! It had to be his feelings, playing him a trick. But the tingling just continued as someone knocked at the door. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the alluring tingling then went to open the door.

Outside were Wesley and Cordelia, wearing big, goofy smiles and cheery cloths. Angel frowned a little. What was wrong with them? Cordelia never had goofy smiles.

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously. "Are you sick?"

Cordelia shook her head happily.

"Nothing's wrong, it's Christmas!" she said giggling.

Mhm. Something sure wasn't right. Cordelia _never _giggled. He stepped aside to let them in, then gentlemanly helped Cordelia get out of her coat, revealing a black skirt and a red angora underneath.

"The dinner's not quite ready yet," he told them as he hung the coat over a chair. "So I wondered if you would have anything against exchanging gifts before dinner?"

Cordelia shook her head.

"I was just going to propose that too," she said.

Angel rose his eyebrows.

"Why don't that surprise me?" he muttered, then led the way into the living room, sitting down in the purple love seat Cordelia had insisted he'd buy, still trying to get rid of the damned tingling in his head.

When he looked up again, Cordelia stood in front of him, a big smile on her lips.

"I have a gift for you," she said softly, holding out her hand.

"Huh?" He didn't get it. "Didn't we agree on that I wouldn't have any gifts?"

Cordelia nodded.

"Yes," she said. "But I truly think that you'll want this one."

He looked doubtingly at her but grasped her hand and let her lead him to the front door.

"Close your eyes," she instructed.

He gave her a weary look.

"You aren't going send me to Hell for the next couple of months, are you?" he asked somewhat mockingly.

She rolled her eyes.

"No," she said impatiently. "Now, close your eyes."

Angel did as she asked, and in the same moment, Wesley turned on a CD in the living room. He recognized it instantly.

_I saw when the rain came down yesterday_

_and saw how the flowers turned the other way_

_my heart said that every lonely dream I had was true_

_that nothing would ever change the peace that I once knew_

_whenever it rains I still cry over you_

Cordelia opened the door and whispered something to someone outside. The tingling became even stronger, and he almost dared to hope. Could it be...? Then he felt someone come closer and a couple of warm, soft lips claimed his own in a much too well known way.

_I'm fixing a hole inside of darkness inside_

_so painful when all the rain keeps pouring in_

_please show me the way to close the door behind us two_

_'cause what in the world am I alone supposed to do?_

_Whenever it rains I still cry over..._

His eyes shot open in an instant drinking in the sight of Buffy, his arms going up to hold her close to him as she snuggled close to him.

"Buffy," he whispered softly. "You're back."

She looked lovingly into his eyes, her face surrounded by that wonderful mess of golden hair, her green eyes full of happiness.

"Yeah, I'm back, and I love you," she smiled. "As I always have and always will."

Softly touching her frostbitten cheeks he looked deeply in her eyes.

"I love you," he said so softly it was hardly edible, but she heard it, and a radiating smile was born on those wonderful, lush lips.

And he kissed her deeply.

_you were the one that tore me apart_

_how can I ever escape from this thought?_

_over and over, I'm still in love with you_

A soft light started to shine around them, first pale pink, then darkening to blossoming red as a wonderful melody seemed to float through the room, telling about memories, love and a happy future. And in the next second, the two lovers broke apart to look amazingly at each other as both _breathed_ heavily.

"You're..." Buffy whispered with big eyes.

"Alive?" Angel finished breathlessly. "I noticed."

They looked at each other for two seconds then fell into each other, him whirling her around as they laughed happily, ham and red dresses long forgotten.

Willow stepped out of her car outside Angel's apartment and office but stopped as she felt something wet and cold touch her cheek.

"What...?" she started and looked up.

Soft, white snow were softly starting to fall, the skies cloudy and the streetlights lighting the air up with a golden light.

"It's snowing..." she said amazed. "Christmas Snow..."

**THE END**


End file.
